


A "Spin The Bottle" Kiss

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Askfic Kiss Meme [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking Games, M/M, Multi, Partying, Pre-Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is fond of drinking games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A "Spin The Bottle" Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/gifts).



> This fic is an answer to [this Ask Prompt "AskFic Kiss Meme"](http://sweetymutant.tumblr.com/post/145625393407/askfic-kiss-meme) on Tumblr.  
> Mad_Amethyst asked me "8) Avenger x Avenger" : 8 is “ A "spin the bottle" kiss ”  
> Thank you! This one was fun!
> 
> I don't own the MCU.  
> Enjoy!

Nobody in the Avengers Tower really remembered who had had the idea to teach the Spin-the-Bottle game to Thor, during one of Tony’s parties, when everyone was tipsy or bored. The Asgardian had quickly grown quite fond of the game, playfully smooching everybody but Natasha who had discreetly slipped away to the back of the room, her drink in her hand and a knowing smirk on her lips. Steve, due to the serum, was, with Bruce, the only one still really sober. Steve was looking at the spinning bottle, not really glad that it was his turn but still finding the game fun. And suddenly, when the bottle pointed to Tony, the game was not fun at all anymore. Tony chuckled, quite inebriated, yet Steve made no move to kiss him. A few seconds passed, too much for Thor’s liking who wanted for everybody to enjoy the game. Thus, he grabbed Tony and Steve by the back of their necks, and forced their faces to crash into each other.

“Now kiss!”

The two men struggled, but stopped as soon as Thor joined them in an awkward clash of teeth and laughter. That was unexpected, reeked of beer, yet the God’s mirth was kind of enough for them.

Clint had now joined Natasha, far away from them, and they were both making bets on how it would end, or where. Who would be on top.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Feel free to drop a kudo, comment or bottle to the author!


End file.
